Of these chains
by Bokutosama
Summary: (Omegaverse) Akaashi vivió en una jaula durante 10 años, pero aun cuando fue rescatado seguía soportando el peso de unas crueles cadenas que se negaban a dejarlo libre.


**Capitulo 1 - The cage**

* * *

«Hay más de 7000 millones de personas viviendo en este mundo, cada día nacen más de 300 mil personas más y mueren más de 100 mil, 126'529.100 de esas personas viven en Japón, en Tokio donde nací, viven más de 13 millones, yo podría ser uno de ellos, pero no sé si aún vivo ahí.»

Akaashi aprendió esos números escuchando la televisión que estaba en algún lugar fuera de su habitación, el intermitente sonido se colaba por la rejilla en la pared cerca de la puerta.

1 año, 7 meses, 1 semana y 4 días. 588 días atrás empezó a llevar la cuenta, haciendo un pequeño rasguño en las vigas de madera que sostenían el techo y rodeaban el espacio en el que vivía confinado.

Hablar consigo mismo ya era una costumbre, pero últimamente le era tremendamente difícil conservar la cordura.

Por el tragaluz sobre el mísero colchón donde dormía, se colaban unos cuantos rayos de sol, Akaashi se acostaba justo bajo ellos cuando el sol estaba en su punto más alto y se ponía a mirarlos directamente hasta que la visión se le nublara por completo, luego con suerte podía conciliar algo de sueño.

Pero ese día no dormiría.

El sonido de otro disparo le sorprendió, cada vez sonaban más cerca, afuera alguien gritaba, se escuchaban golpes y pasos de gente corriendo, el alboroto ya se había prolongado por unos… 58, 59, 60, unos 11 minutos.

Akaashi estaba obsesionado con el tiempo, aprendió a contar los segundos escuchando el viejo reloj de pared que estaba afuera de su puerta, a lo largo de sus silenciosos y solitarios días, el tic tac de las manecillas lograban consumirlo.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, se apretó contra la pared fría y empezó a temblar, llevaba 27 horas acostado mirando por el tragaluz, entre dormido y despierto logró contar a medias los segundos, los minutos, las horas. Quizá fue más tiempo, quizá el entumecimiento en su cuerpo decía que había pasado más tiempo.

«¿Por fin voy a morir?», se preguntó cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

—¡Hay una más aquí! —habían pasado solo 6 segundos cuando escuchó una voz gruesa que gritó afuera de su puerta, todo su cuerpo hormigueó bruscamente como si acabaran de golpearle con algo, esa voz ronca y grave no pertenecía a nadie que él hubiese escuchado antes.

«Es alguien que no conozco, es alguien que no conozco» empezó a repetirse impacientándose, en ese punto sufría fácilmente de ataques de ansiedad, cualquier cosa desconocida o inusual podía alterarlo, mucho más cuando estaba en soledad, en esos peores momentos su mente perturbada se apoyaba en cualquier cosa para hacerle perder los estribos más rápido, sin importar si él estaba tratando de calmarse. Así que su nariz volvió a percibir el olor fétido de su cuerpo sin asear, apenas tenía puesta solo su ropa interior, sucia, su cuerpo se sentía pegajoso y su aliento apestaba.

«Desde hace 2 días no me dejan usar el baño, desde hace 2 días…» empezó a repetirse lo mismo una y otra vez mientras se arañaba los brazos abrazándose a sí mismo en posición fetal, los sonidos afuera aumentaron, se acercaban, sonaban golpes contra su puerta, las cerraduras chillaban mientras trataban desesperadamente mantenerlo atrapado adentro.

Era metal, metal grueso, pero empezó a tener abolladuras, le estaban golpeando con algo, intentando abrir su puerta, pero no eran sus captores, ellos hubiesen usado el código para desbloquear las 4 cerraduras.

«No son ellos, no son ellos» Akaashi se arrinconó aún más contra la pared.

—¡Policía de Tokio, arrojen sus armas! — la misma voz que había escuchado antes le pedía que dejara sus armas, «¿Cuáles armas?», se preguntó, entonces sintió el ardor en sus brazos provocado por sus propias uñas, que hace meses no le dejaban cortarse, así que escondió sus manos detrás de su espalda aún arrinconado contra la pared, la puerta cedió al fin, había dos personas vestidas de negro, una le apuntaba con un arma mientras le gritaba.

—¡Al suelo! Manos a la nuca — De repente Akaashi se sintió paralizado, su nariz ya no percibía su hedor, otro olor en el aire estaba afectándolo, aunque estaba asustado y no lograba comprender lo que estaba pasando, intentó abrir la boca y decirles que no podía moverse, pero inmediatamente su limitado campo de visión entre el cabello enmarañado que le caía sobre los ojos fue ocupado por unos enormes ojos amarillos.

Unos brillantes ojos amarillos.

—¿Estas bien?, Kuroo creo que no puede moverse —La misma voz gruesa que había escuchado al principio volvió a golpear sus odios, pero esta vez no sonaba fuerte ni demandante.

—¡Demonios Bokuto no te les acerques de esa forma! Pueden ser peligrosos —El otro le reclamó, tapándose la boca con la mano con la que empuñaba el arma, pero la persona frente a él solo se acercó más. El hedor era fuerte, pero eso a Bokuto no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—No puedes moverte, ¿verdad? —Akaashi sentía todo su débil cuerpo estremecerse cada vez que esa persona abría la boca y hablaba, era una sensación extraña que él desconocía, así que solo pudo asentir débilmente con la cabeza, en ese momento ese hombre sonrió ampliamente levantando las manos.

Akaashi pudo mirarlo mejor, su cabello era de color negro con mechones blancos, sus ojos amarillos tenían largas pestañas negras, sus dientes eran muy blancos, tenía puesta una especie de gorra y un uniforme negro con algunos parches de colores.

—No te voy a hacer daño, pero mi amigo aquí, está algo inquieto, ¿podrías mostrarme tus manos? —Bokuto miró a Kuroo y luego volteo a verlo de nuevo, Akaashi podía ver sus movimientos en cámara lenta, como pestañeaba, los movimientos que hacia su cuello mientras respiraba y hablaba, los mechones de pelo que se le movían lentamente, la lengua dentro de su boca y sus blancos dientes… todo lo que captaban sus ojos parecía una alucinación más.

Akaashi nunca había visto una sonrisa, ni una persona así antes.

Intentó hacerle caso y sacar sus manos, pero aún se sentía entumecido, poco a poco empezó a sentir punzadas de dolor corriendo por todo su cuerpo, Akaashi apretó los ojos con fuerza, el dolor físico era ya algo común para él y de alguna forma aprendió a sobrellevarlo, o al menos eso creía porque justo en ese momento le era insoportable.

—Tranquilo, está bien, ya vienen los paramédicos ellos te ayudaran, no hagas más esfuerzo.

—Por dios! Bokuto —se quejó Kuroo alejándose de la puerta y caminando por el pasillo.

—Es muy sobreprotector, discúlpalo. —Bokuto volvió a sonreírle mientras se quitaba su camisa, desabotonó varios broches y sonrió de nuevo, moviéndose despacio lo cubrió con ella, el tacto de la tela gruesa contra su piel fue áspero, pero se sentía cálida, Akaashi se sintió avergonzado, su desnudez y su hedor frecuentemente le provocaban ansiedad, pero no lograba recordar haber sentido vergüenza, era una emoción que él no reconocía del todo.

Intentó abrir la boca de nuevo, pero no logró hacer ningún sonido. Akaashi quería preguntarle si era real, si la calidez que estaba sintiendo no era otro efecto secundario más de su falta de cordura.

—¿Tampoco puedes hablar? —Bokuto lo miró con tristeza, pero Akaashi no reconocía esa mirada.

Akaashi quería preguntarle desesperadamente si era real.

Kuroo que había ido por los paramédicos que estaban subiendo por las escaleras del edificio, volvió a la habitación con uno de ellos, el olor a muerte en la habitación lo tenía con los pelos de punta, para él, Akaashi se estaba muriendo por como olía, así que priorizó la atención médica.

Llevaban meses siguiéndole la pista a las casas de prostitución en Shinjuku, era su área de todas formas, pero la delincuencia y el trato con los Yakuzas se había vuelto más peligroso en los últimos meses, un golpe así lograría mermar sus fuerzas, ese era su objetivo, por eso estaba allí, en el ultimo mes ya habían desmantelado 2 casas iguales a esa. Y rescatado a muchas personas, pero también habían encontrado cadáveres en descomposición, material de pornografía infantil, drogas y armas.

El pobre ya estaba resintiendo todo lo que había llegado a ver esos días, su estomago no era tan fuerte, no como Bokuto que podía empatizar de esa forma con personas que prácticamente estaban muriendo mientras aun lograban respirar. Para él era mucho más difícil, aunque entendiera que ellos no tenían la culpa.

Bokuto se alejó un poco de él para dejarle espacio al paramédico, rápidamente le examinó el pulso y revisó sus sentidos, determinó que estaba lucido y deshidratado así que se levantó rápido y empezó a pedir una camilla a los otros que estaban en otros pisos.

—Mi nombre es Bokuto Koutaro y mi compañero es Kuroo Tetsuro, no sé si entiendas bien lo que digo, pero somos parte de la estación de policía de shinjuku y estamos desmantelando este lugar, ahora estarás a salvo. —La sonrisa de Bokuto era lo único que veía Akaashi, simplemente no podía dejar de verlo, sus palabras suaves y cálidas, poco a poco surtieron el efecto de una droga tranquilizante, como las que el jefe solía darle cuando no quería hacer lo que él decía, fácilmente pudo cerrar los ojos, sentir sus pulmones llenos de oxígeno y transportarse lejos de ese lugar.

Bokuto se asustó al verlo cerrar los ojos, pero el paramédico le indicó que solo había perdido el conocimiento, rápidamente entre los dos lo acomodaron en la camilla lo sujetaron bien y lo bajaron por las escaleras sacándolo del edificio.

El edificio allanado tenía 4 pisos, el último piso tenía una habitación y un pasillo hacia las escaleras (Donde encontraron a Akaashi) y un espacio en construcción, con tierra y materiales de metal y acero oxidados, por fuera aquel lugar parecía abandonado, no tenía ventanas, y la puerta principal era una reja de acero abollada en una esquina, en los primeros pisos no lograron encontrar nada más que piezas de armas desechadas y restos de ropas y suciedad, en los últimos dos pisos encontraron a 5 personas, encerradas cada una en una habitación diferente, con puertas de acero reforzado con cerraduras electrónicas, la resistencia no fue la esperada, apenas lograron capturar a 4 personas armadas, un par más huyeron, y uno fue herido gravemente en su intento de huir, los lugares anteriores tenían la apariencia de burdeles pero en el que estaban en ese momento parecía más una fosa común.

—¿Estas bien? —le preguntó Kuroo mientras los dos veían como subían Akaashi a la ambulancia.

—No —Bokuto agachó la cabeza con cansancio, de pronto toda la energía de su cuerpo empezó a desvanecerse, se sentía pesado y lleno de tristeza.

—Ellos van a estar mejor ahora, deberías sentirte bien por eso.

—Lo sé bro, pero …

—¿Lo conoces, o algo?

—¿Eh?

—Me da la impresión que ese chico te ha afectado más.

—No… no lo creo, Kuroo… todo esto es muy horrible —Kuroo sabía que Bokuto destacaba por ser el policía más enérgico y positivo que pudiera encontrarse en todo Japón, pero también era muy sensible, en el tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con él le era fácil verlo deprimido o frustrado de repente por cualquier motivo, pero en sus cuatro años trabajando juntos no recordaba verlo tan afectado mientras aún estaban en servicio.

Eran amigos desde niños, Vivian cerca, así que sus familias también eran muy unidas, en su último año de preparatoria, el padre de Bokuto fue herido en un intento de robo, así que su hijo, siendo un adorable simplón, decidió dedicar su vida a combatir el mal, poco tiempo después empezó a prepararse para ser policía, y Kuroo lo siguió porque no había nada que él quisiera hacer realmente, y el trabajo sonaba emocionante.

Aunque la mayoría del tiempo era más bien aburrido y realmente no pasaba nada tan grave como para que ellos tuvieran una vida llena de peligros, un año atrás habían sido trasladados a la estación en shinjuku, la parte de la ciudad donde mas se concentra la violencia, la venta de drogas, la prostitución y demás actos criminales patrocinados por los grupos de Yakuzas que habitan la zona, algunos con poder político y otros formados para defenderse de estos últimos.

Kuroo mentiría si no aceptara que a veces quería dejar de ser policía, pero el entusiasmo de Bokuto cada vez que lograban ayudar a alguien era suficiente para mantenerlo en el oficio.

Ver a Bokuto deprimido aun cuando habían logrado salvar muchas vidas era desconcertante, al menos para él.

—Sera mejor que regreses a la estación, yo puedo hacerme cargo con los demás del resto.

—No… no quiero irme.

Akaashi despertó en un lugar lleno de luz, le lastimaba la vista, apenas logró abrir un poco los ojos, no distinguía bien las cosas, todo se veía blanco, pensó que realmente había muerto pero la voz de otra persona lo devolvió a la realidad.

—¿Cómo se siente? —le preguntó una voz femenina, Akaashi sintió la garganta seca así que ni siquiera se esforzó en contestar.

—Mi nombre es Yukie Shirofuku, soy doctora en este hospital, ¿Recuerdas cómo te llamas? —aunque él seguía con los ojos cerrados podía sentirla de pie junto a él, abrió un poco los ojos y después de pestañear varias veces empezó a distinguir mejor las cosas, la persona de pie a su lado era una mujer, bajita de cabello café, tenía puesta una bata blanca y sostenía algo donde escribía, al verlo pestañeo lentamente y le sonrió.

—Ahí estas, dime, ¿Recuerdas tu nombre? —sus ojos eran grandes de color café, miraba a Akaashi directamente a los ojos haciéndolo sentir incómodo, llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a una mujer.

—¿Quieres un poco de agua? —sonrió de nuevo caminando alrededor de la cama donde estaba recostado, mientras la seguía con la mirada se dio cuenta de la aguja que tenía en su brazo derecho, sintió un poco de pánico, quiso quitársela, pero la doctora se dio cuenta y sostuvo su mano antes que pudiera tocarla.

—No te preocupes es solo suero, llevas tres días inconsciente.

—591 —logré susurrar con la voz ronca.

—¿Qué? —ella se volteo algo sorprendida mientras le acercaba un vaso con agua.

La cama no era recta, Akaashi estaba casi sentado, así que fácilmente ella pudo acercar el vaso a su boca, luego de tomar un poco y aclarar la garganta, cerró los ojos y tomó un buen respiro. Ella prácticamente no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—¿Qué significa ese número? ¿Así te llamaban? —preguntó anotando algo más, el pelinegro negó con la cabeza mientras ella se sentaba junto a la cama en un pequeño banco de metal.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —le preguntó cruzando las piernas.

Akaashi se quedó pensando un poco, realmente no lo sabía, el ultimo cumpleaños que recordaba había sido a los 10 años, desde que empezó a contar los días había pasado un año, pero entre esos dos momentos no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado.

—No lo sé —contestó, pero no respondiéndole a ella sino a sí mismo.

—¿Sabes en que año estamos? —Preguntó la Doctora, Akaashi repasó en su cabeza si había escuchado algo en la televisión, y el único número que le vino a la mente fue 2019, pero no logró asegurarse a sí mismo si esa fecha la había escuchado mucho tiempo atrás o recientemente. Así que solo negó con la cabeza, esperando que ella le diera la respuesta, pero solo le hizo otra pregunta sin aclararle nada.

—Mmm, a mi parecer deberías tener unos 20 años, ¿Tenias algún nombre? —20 años, parecía demasiado tiempo para él, aunque su mente no era el lugar más organizado para guardar información y ella insistía en hacerle preguntas, pero su nombre, realmente no había hecho el esfuerzo de pensar en una respuesta, el jefe le llamaba Ashi, pero él sabía que ese solo era un sobrenombre fácil de recordar, apretó los ojos porque estaba seguro que podía recordar su propio nombre, pero no lograba pronunciarlo.

—¿Sientes algún dolor? —le preguntó acercándosele, poniendo una mano sobre su frente, la mujer estaba muy fría, pero su piel era suave.

Akaashi empezó a sentirse agobiado, recordaba su nombre, claro que sí, pero no podía decirlo, estaba en su mente podía verlo, pero no lo lograba entender.

—¿Sabes escribir? —la doctora le acercó donde ella estaba tomando nota y el esfero.

Akaashi la miró y con algo de desconfianza tomó el esfero, no lograba recordar la última vez que había escrito algo, la mano empezó a temblarle, ella le sonrió amablemente asintiendo con la cabeza. Logró garabatear su nombre en la hoja como pudo.

—¿Akaashi? —Preguntó ella leyendo lo que el acababa de escribir.

—Si —contestó esta vez con la voz clara y algo más de confianza.

«Mi nombre es Akaashi… Akaashi keiji.» se dijo a si mismo con algo de orgullo.


End file.
